Earth Transformers
by Captain Tsuki Kage
Summary: Jazz was saved in Mission city by two gigantic wolves. A year later the wolves have reappeared... as the troublesome twin sisters Morgan and Megan Marshall. Can the Autobots keep the two most powerful organics out of Megatron's claws and keep Sunstreaker and Morgan from killing one another? (SunstreakerXOC SideswipeXOC)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! All transformer characters go to their rightful owner! OC's are the Marshall twins, Morgan and Megan Marshall and they belong to MarshallAlexandraAnderson.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Wolf Twins**

**Third Person POV**

On the roof stood two wolves. Both exactly the same other than the different colours that were present as the markings on their chest and the tips of their ears. One was a bold and brilliant blood red, the other was a bright blue like the sky. Their emerald green eyes were watching the scene bellow. The shear size of the wolves was astounding as they stood nearly fifteen feet tall, but bellow them, large robots ranging from fifteen to forty feet stall were battling bellow.

_"And I thought I had seen it all." _The blue wolf said. The red one just nodded, she was trying to see what she could find within in the minds of the soldiers to see what was going on. A blast caught the building, causing the wolves to jump to the next roof over.

_"Their sentient, all of them. I thought it was strange when in couldn't place the voices with the view from their eyes but their sentient. Sentient robots fighting a war that ended up on our planet." _The red wolf said. The voices were ringing loud in her head like her sisters but she was watching with fascination. There were three robots fighting along side the humans, a black one with large cannons, a lime green one, and a smaller silver one. There was a fourth but it was in pain, it's legs were gone and it was currently getting hooked to a tow truck by a teenaged girl, but they had the same coloured eyes, a sky blue like the blue wolfs fur. A plane sounded behind them and the wolves turned to see another plane flying low in the sky.

It transformed and it grabbed the small silver bot and took off. The words that we're spoken were forgotten as the two wolves stared at the colour of the new transformers eyes. They resembled the colour of the red wolfs fur. The blue one was worried about the silver robot as her sister was seeing red.

_"That large silver bastards not taking our world!" _A howl ripped throughout the streets as a red and black blur charged over the roof tops. Sharp claws grasped for traction as the red wolf thundered over the roofs of the buildings. Another howl could be heard but not as feral as the first. They were chasing after the large silver robot with red eyes.

_"Take care of the smaller _Cybertronian_, I'll take care of the bigger one." _The reds wolfs thoughts were ringing in her sisters head and she launched of the nearest roof at the silver pair of aliens. Reading minds and memories is helpful, but some of the horrors were stuck in the wolfs head.

The larger one, Megatron as she found out, lifted up the smaller one, intending to rip the smaller robot in half. Her front paws collided with the robot sending them off of the top of the building and plummeting to the ground.

_"THIS IS FOR EARTH ASSHOLE!"_ She screamed out into the heads of the everything with in a two mile radius.

**Jazz's POV**

Jazz knew it was the end. He was going to get offlined and there was no hope for him. He was stuck in Megatrons grasp as he fought the Decepticon leader.

_At least th' others will be safe. _Jazz thought. A snarl could be heard an the saboteur looked up. A organic creature, no a dog, of black and red almost as tall as him had launched off a nearby roof and rammed head on into Megatron with its front legs. Megatron let go of Jazz and he felt himself plummeting to the ground helm first at seventy feet as the black and red dog dug its claws into the Decepticon.

_"THIS IS FOR EARTH ASSHOLE!"_ A woman's voice yelled out in his head as the dog bit into the plating on Megatrons neck and chest, tearing armour and lines in its haste. Another wolf appeared but it was coming for Jazz. It's paws touched him and the woman's voice came back. The same but different. Almost kind compared to the hatred in the last voice.

_"Your safe, my sister will meet us at ground level." _Jazz was stunned at the feminine voice. Pleading eyes look into Jazz's optics as the scene of falling was replaced with them sitting a hundred meters away from where Megatron and the first canine would land. A few seconds later a yelp of pain could be heard and the black and red creature was thrown into a nearby building. The blue and black dog beside Jazz yelped as if in pain as well and whined as the other ones body hit the ground. Megatron stood from up from where he lay to glare daggers at the fallen organic.

"Pathetic organic creature. Just like the humans." Jazz was slowly standin up now, unsure what to do as the blue and black canine beside him started to growl and snarl. Slowly the other one got up, blood was coming from a open wound but the animal didn't seem to notice it.

_"He thinks _we _are pathetic? I can't believe that asshole, I give you full permission to start shooting at him before my sister decides to go crazy and accidently kills the wrong people." _The second voice was in his head and Jazz just turned to stare at the canine beside him. The black ears with sky blue fur at the top were looking at the star down the red dog and Megatron were having. The dog noticed and looked over before flicking its head in Megatrons direction.

_"I'm a wolf thank you very much, call me a dog again and I'll drag you around by your foot_..._" _The Jazz did as he was told and fired at Megatron. The Decepticon turned just as the rest of the Autobots started to appear.

The black and red wolf ran at Megatron and tore into him again at the same time the blue and black wolf launched at the two. They worked together fluently. They dodged in and out, attacking while the other was keeping Megatron busy. Jazz just stood there, Ironhide walked up beside him. A shocked expression was all he could wear on his face. Two yelps and whines of pain startled the two mechs as Megatron finally was able to throw off the giant sized wolves. They had been thrown into a wall and they looked like they were breathing heavily.

Jazz was amazed at the amount of damage done. Megatron was leaking energon in massize amounts and much of his armor was ripped off or shredded like clothing. Megatron some how transformed and took off before the wolves could get onto their feet leaving with Starscream hot on his tail.

"Mark my words Autobots! This isn't over!"

_"COTTON PICKIN' MOTHER FUCKING SPAWN OF SATAN!" _Both the kind voice and the voice filled with hatred yelled as the two wolves got up. Ratchet and Optimus had appeared in time and all four of them cringed. Mikalea pulled up with Bumblebee attached to the back of a tow truck. Sam appeared caring the Allspark and they both stared at the wolves with wide eyes.

The two wolves shook themselves off and walked into the middle of the road, clearly seen, and bowed their heads.

_"Thank you Autobots." _The voices said again. One was humble while the second was formal, like a soldier addressing a General. And to their amazed eyes the two fifteen feet tall wolves just disappeared.

* * *

This story belongs to MarshallAlexandraAnderson,from whom I adopted it from.I hope I can keep this story up to her standards.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter 2... This takes place a year after chapter one with the arrival of Jolt, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skidz. I'm ignoring the second movie on this one so bear with me.  
And thanks to those who reviewed! I hoped this chapter is just as good as the first on and if you come up with any thing that's good with sarcasm or relatively witty come backs that could be considered rude... Pointing towards government officials *cough* Galloway *cough*  
Now enough of the fun! On to the story!

(Sorry about the Speeds being in Kilometers)

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person POV**

"BOOM!" A explosion ripped through the area as two Stingrays came to a skidding halt. One was silver while the other was a golden yellow.

::Slaggit! 'Hide you better save us some of that 'Con!:: Sideswipes voice came over the Comm. link as the two Stingrays started heading towards the gunfire. The gruff voice that over the Comm. link was less then pleased.

::Wasn't me for once. Optimus has been notified and me and Ratch are on our way over to your location now.:: Before Sideswipe could say anything his twin Sunstreaker replied.

::Meet you there Ironhide? Sunstreaker, _and Sideswipe_, out.:: The two vehicles took the turns with ease as they did over 120 km on the city street of Vancouver's downtown area.

_**::You never let me have any fun Sunny::**_Sideswipes voice whined over their twin bond. As on other explosion ripped through the air as the Twins rounded the corner to find the battle. Sunstreakers reply cutoff half way as the two spotted the Decepticon being circled by two very large organic dogs.

::We found the 'Con but found two other something's along with him.:: Was Sunstreakers reply through the Comm. Link. The dogs were snarling and circling the Decepticon. The mech had quite a bit of damage done, energon was leaking from the chest and one are was missing. The canines had energon around their mouths and on their paws. Blood was coming from cuts on their bodies but it didn't seem that they noticed them.

::Wha's tha suppos' to mean?:: Skids voice came over the Comm. link, causing Sideswipe to send a data burst to all of the Autobots in the city. It consisted of a recording of the dogs attacking fluently as if they were of one mind. Jazz was the first to respond.

::Ther' back.:: The short response cause the two Stingrays to transform as the one dog that had red and black fur lunged for the Decepticons head while the other blue and black one went for his left leg. The Decepticon grabbed the blue one and through it into a building, glass and beams were crushed as the blue and black dog let out a pained howl, its counterpart whining in pain as it threw the Decepticon onto its back. Its large paw came up and it snarled.

_"You hurt my sister Deceptibitch, hope you rot in hell." _The words of a female voice filled with hatred filled Sunstreaker and Sideswipes head as the dogs paw collided with the Decepticons head. The force was enough to separate the Decpticons helm from the rest of its frame.

::What did you mean by their back?:: Sunstreaker asked as the dog killed the Decepticon. It jumped off of the Decepticons chassis and walked towards the other dog that had been thrown. It nuzzled the other one but it just whined. The red one paused for a second before its behavior changed and it was snarling and snapping its mouth at the blue and black dogs neck. By this time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had transformed and were watching in surprise at the sudden mood change form the giant red and black dog as the other quickly got up and bowed its head. What sounded like a snicker could be heard by the twins as the two walked over to the Decepticon and stood over it with their front paws on its body as the stared right at the frontliners.

_"I believe you were looking for this Decepticon?" _The female voice said in their heads and the twins looked at each other before they looked at dogs.

"You can talk?" Was all that Sideswipe could say. A humph came from the red and black dog as it glared at them while the other seemed to be snickering.

_"Course we can. And stop calling us dogs in your heads, its impolite and it pisses us off. We're wolves and we like to be addressed as such." _The bots were surprised at the second voice that sounded different to the hatred filled one that had spoken at first. The tone was kind but the stern commanding tone made the two bots to straighten their posture.

"Yes ma'am!" They said. The two wolves looked at each other and did the most human thing the two front liners had seen, the brought up their paw and did what the humans called a 'fist bump'.

Engines could be heard and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned to find Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet pulling up in their alt modes before transforming to confront the two wolves.

_"It's good to see you again Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. After our last meeting, I guess it is about time we introduce ourselves, don't you think sister?" _The blue wolf turned to the red one and the red one nodded. Jazz had stepped closer to the two while Ironhide and Ratchet looked surprised at the fact that they knew their names.

**Morgan's POV**

I was pissed as I took a swipe at the Decepticons head. The fucker had just thrown my twin into a near by building. His head came off and I smiled to myself before getting of the 'mech', as the Cybertronians called them, and heading to my sister. She wasn't all that much harmed, the damage could be fixed in a few minutes due to our extreme healing rate but the fact she was just laying there was annoying. I nuzzled Megan's neck and said.

_"Come one sis, get up!" _The response was so dramatic that I didn't even notice the two Autobots called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had transformed into their bi-pedal forms.

_"But I don't want to get up!" _I did the one thing that I knew would get her up, I yelled.

_"GET YOUR GOD FORSAKEN ASS OFF THE GROUND AND HELP ME DEAL WITH THE AUTOBOTS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP! YOUR MY SISTER AND MY TWIN AND PROBABLY THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP ME FROM DISMANTLING THEM SINCE THEY KEEP THINKING WE ARE DOGS! NOW GET UP YOU STUPIG FUCKING BITCH!" _I know the words were harsh and me snapping my jaws at Megan's neck was a bit of over kill but Megan was always like this and threatening was a usual aspect between the two of us, thought my threatening was usually more than enough to scare anyone, human or not.

Megan stood up instantly and bowed her head. She knew that hers sister wouldn't hurt her on purpose but she knew that she would knock her around a lot more than the usual.

_"Sorry Morgan, I should have remembered you don't like dealing with people by yourself unless its in a fight." _Megan's tone sounded so much like a four year olds all I could do was snicker as I lead her back to the Decepticon and placed my two front paws on its chest. Claiming my kill as Megan did the same.

_"I believe you were looking for this Decepticon?" _My voice said into their heads. The silver one, Sideswipe was the first to comeback with a reply as the surprise went over their faces.

"You can talk?" Was the only reply. I just glared at them as Megan snickered then said.

_"Course we can. And stop calling us dogs in your heads, its impolite and pisses us off. We're wolves and we like to be addressed as such." _Megan was usually the nice shy twin but when people called us dogs when it was clear were wolves it pisses us off. Her commanding tone made the two mechs straighten their posture and say.

"Yes ma'am!" It was kind of comical, seeing to beings that would normally be four times their size as human were straightening up and talking to Megan like she was the queen of England.

Both Megan and I looked at each other and 'paw bumped', as we call it since we don't really have hands. I could hear engines approaching and three vechiles appeared. A black GMC Topkick, a silver Pontiac Solstice and a lime green Search and Rescue hummer.

_"It's good to see you again Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet. After our last meeting, I guess it is about time we introduce ourselves, don't you think sister?" _Megan's voice was back to being sweet as she looked at the five Autobots before us. There were three others in the city at this point in time, their leader and another set of twins from what I could gather. Megan looked at me and I nodded. The one we saved, named Jazz had walked closer as his comrades were astounded at the fact we knew their names.

"Ah neve' got a chance to thank ya for sav'in meh'" Jazz said. Both Megan and I laughed. He looked puzzled at first but I filled it in for him and the others.

_"There is no need to thank us Jazz, you all have been trying to save our world..." _My words were trailed off as I changed forms and stuck a on a black leather jacket that covered a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. My human form wasn't all that different from my wolf form. Short black hair bright red tips was spiky with the sides near my ears being longer than the rest. In truth I looked like I had wolf ears on my head even with this form. I was standing with my feet on the Decepticons chest as Megan did the same, she looked exactly the same but had bright blue highlights and a blue shirt.

"We on were doing what we could. We've experience our own forms of war here on earth and I never liked it. The fact that Mega-Shit brain was going to tear you in half and try and take our world wasn't something we could idly sit back and watch." I finished saying. My voice was still rough. Megan had the gentle and soft voice I had the hard, stern, rough voice that came with my normal demeanor.

"What the slag!" Was all they could say as they backed up. I smirked then snickered.

Megan put her hands on her hips and tilted her head with an eye brow raise over her emerald green eyes.

"Oh great, they can transform into cars and such, but there can't be anything on earth like that? Jesus Christ their as bad as humans Morgan." I laughed and said.

"Don't worry Megan. They think were werewolves, ha those creatures aren't as cool as us on any day. I keep my head in a fight, and yes Sideswipe the blood lust is a common thing in my head." I said, Sideswipe looked flabbergasted at what I said.

"You can read our processors?" Was all the lime green mech known as Ratchet asked. Megan nodded and said.

"Yep and that's not the only think we can do Hatchet," A growl came from said me but Megan continued. "Morgan can't turn hers off but my telepathy does. Morgan was the first to realize you were sentient when you were fighting in Mission city." Megan pointed at me and I just shrugged.

"I guess you could call us Earths Transformers." I said with a smile. This was going to get interesting.

Ok, second chapter finished. Don't know how well it turned out but what the hell. I think it was kind of blunt but that just might be me. Tell me what you think in the reviews and like I said at the beginning I need some stuff that will aggravate and piss of Galloway. Since I'm not following the movies anymore I still want him around as a verbal punching bag. So give me what you got and I hope you like it!


End file.
